Untitled Whatever
by Jkftg1234
Summary: I don't know yet, I'm just writing whatever comes to mind
1. Chapter 1

_Beep_. _Beep_. _Beep_.

 **Fuck**.

The sound of the alarm clock blared, what an insufferable sound. Why couldn't alarm clocks play the blood curdling screams of your enemiesinstead? Muggles should invent something of the matter, filthy little rats. Draco Malfoy lay there inhis bed,  
dreading the day ahead of him. This day of all days. It was time to go back to school. _Hogwarts_. Why did he have to go back? After the war, there was really no point- for him at least. He would be one of the most hated people there,what  
a surprise that they even allowed him back on campus. I wonder who would be head master now since the old manhad been killed by Snape during the war. Ah, what does it matter? Dumbledoofus was no use to him and he had always favored the"golden  
trio" over anyone else. Stupid prats. Pothead, weasel, and that.. That filthy mudblood. _Granger_.

 _Beep_. _Beep_. _Beep_.

"ALRIGHT!" Draco screamed. He pulled himself up from the warmth and comfort of his bed. He was not happy about returning to that _waste-of-a-time_ school. Ripping the covers from on top of him he jumped up and stomped tothe bathroom, blowing  
up the clock with a flick of his wand on the way. One thing he knew for sure,If he had to waste another year in that school with those loser classmates of his, he was going to arrive with a bang. He took his time gettingready, doing and redoing  
his hair about a thousand times and making sure to pick out his best suit and dress shoes.

"Mmm, I'm feeling very mischievous today.. But then again when am I not?" He chuckled to himself. "Draco Malfoy you look stunning," winking in the mirror, "if I'm going to have to be around those nitwits and be the most hated student there... Well Imight  
as well look good doing it." He grinned. He looked dashing and he knew it. He had picked out his best and most expensive suit, mother had bought it for him to wear at her and fathers vow renewals. A fitted black blazer to match the black dressshirt  
and black tie, fitted dress pants and the shiniest pair of dress shoes he owned. Well, they could be shinier but he didn't have time to summon a house elf. He needed to leave for the train very soon and he was dreading every minute that broughthim  
closer. He made his way down the grand staircase,with each heavy footstep bringing him closer to hisinevitable death.

"Mother? MOTHER WHERE ARE YOU WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE! Oh typical." he scoffed. Walking over to where his mother was sprawled out on the couch, at least three wine bottles lying with her. She had picked up drinking ever since his father had been sent toAzkaban  
after the war. He stood there staring down at her tears starting to swell in his eyes. He loved his mother dearly, he was all she had left. Father was never going to get out of that god forsaken place so he had to play the role of head ofthe  
house hold. He was split, between joining her in her drinking games and fixing to be a better man for her sake, and his. Suddenly he heard a small cough from behind him.

"Master Malfoy.. You don't want to be late for the train. Or forget your wand." Matilda, his house elf was standing in the door way looking at him sheepishly.

"Thank you Matilda, I'll be off now. Take care of mother while I'm away. Don't let her drink herself in to a hole." He said.

"Oh not to worry Master Malfoy I will be sure to take good care of her!" She exclaimed.

"Right, well.. I'll be off then." He gathered up his trunk and his wand. Taking one last look at himself in the hallway mirror, he couldn't get over how good looking he was. Truly a carbon copy of his dearest father. Father.. He didn't have time to  
had to get this hell over with.

With a loud crack, he apparated arriving at the train station where he wondered ifhis friends, or he hoped they still were, awaited him.


	2. Chapter 2

"DRAAAACCOOOOOOO!" A high pitched squeal rang in Draco's ears. _Damn_. _Pansy Parkinson_. Draco quickly turned the other way, not wanting to draw attention to himself. He walked the other way pretending to have not heard her, looking aroundas  
if he were expecting someone else, anyone else, but her. Stupid Parkinson. She was going to get on his nerves he already knew.

"Draco wait up!" Pansy yelled after him. She wrapped her hands around his neck pushing her body up against his own. He felt her warmth.. And her breasts. _Damn this Parkinson_. He could not deny she was a very beautiful girl. On the outside thatis.  
Puttinghis hands in his pocket he cringed.

"Hello Pansy. What do you want?" He said, trying his best to sound annoyed.

"Oh Dracy aren't you happy to see me? I haven't heard from you all summer and you didn't answer any of my letters!"

That's because he didn't want to answer any of her fucking letters. "Parkinson I don't have time for this. Either move out of my way, or tell me something important. Pansy stood there dumbfounded but finally let her arms drop from around him. Shepouted,turning  
on her heel she stomped off back to her group of equally annoying friends.

Draco turned the other way, but he couldn't find a familiar face, or a friendly one of that matter. Giving up he propped his school trunk against the brick wall, leaning onit. He fiddled with his jacket trying to look as if he were doing something.  
/ _Damn,_ what are those little boxes muggles are always playing with? Cellular phones? He wished he had one right now maybe then he wouldn't seemlike such a as he looked up he saw them. The golden trio in all their fucking glory.  
He scoffed.

"Hello pothead. Weasel. _Mudblood_." He said in an arrogant tone. Potter and Weasel looked as stupid as ever. But the mudblood.. Granger. Something about her was different. She looked almost.. Attractive to him. _No_. No _fucking_ way.  
/He tried to convince himself that he hadn't been in the sack with anyone for the duration of the entire summer, and that he was just thinking with his _head_ , and not his brain.

"What are you gawking at Malfoy? Close your mouth before you catch a fly." Ron stepped forward toward Draco, arms crossed over his chest.

"Oh shut up you big idiot." Draco scoffed. I'm gawking at how hideous you've gotten over these summer months. I didn't think it was even possible to get any uglier!" He laughed.

"Malfoy shut up." Hermoine glared at him from behind Ron. Her voice a little shaky, she was still traumatized, with what had happened to her and her friends in Malfoy Manor. Just looking at Malfoy gave her the creeps.

"Ah.. The _mudblood_.." Draco was mid insult when his mind suddenly went blank. He could not get over how beautiful she looked right now. She was practically glowing. He could feel his face getting hot. The warmth was spreading down the back  
/of his neck, to his chest, and straight down to his... He needed to get out of there. "You know what Granger, I don't have time for you and your idiot friends." Draco scoffed, trying to sound nonchalant. But he could feel his pants tighteningat  
the crotch. Collecting his trunk he walked away as quickly as he could. _Geez_. He was breaking a sweat. There was no way he could pop into a bathroom andtake care of his _business_ right to himself, he tried hisbest to calm down.  
This was going to be a long, _long_ ride to Hogwarts.


End file.
